A Midnight Encounter
by charleybec
Summary: Set during their engagement, Maria and Georg find themselves having a series of "encounters". Starting with "A Midnight Encounter": Georg can't sleep one night and goes for a wander...
1. A Midnight Encounter

**A/N: This was written in response to some writing prompts and ideas discussed on the ProBoards forum. Please review and be nice! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Sound of Music or any of its characters**

It was midnight and Georg couldn't sleep. He thought of the sound of her laugh, her voice whispering in his ear and the memory of her eyes shining in the candlelight. There was a great temptation to go and find her at that moment, but he had promised her that he would wait until the wedding, where they would make their sacred vows to love each other forever. He felt overwhelmed at having to wait that long, so he went in search of her anyhow, hoping she hadn't locked her door…

Putting his robe on over his pyjamas, he quietly opened the door to his bedroom and peered out. The corridor was dark and quiet. He gently closed his door, lest he wake any of the many guests staying at the villa. Since their engagement, the house had been full of chaperones, all acting to make sure that he and Maria never had more than a few moments alone. It had become maddening to both of them and he had suggested more than once to just carry her off somewhere and elope. Even though she would have none of that kind of talk, she was just as eager as him to be able to spend time together alone.

Knowing he had to be careful not to make any noise, he crept as quietly as he could down the corridor in the direction of her room. He had just turned the last corner when BAM! He ran into someone head on in the dark!

"Oh!" Exclaimed a woman's voice. Instantly Georg knew he had just run into Maria.

"Maria, are you alright?" He asked in a hushed voice, still conscious of not waking the entire household.

"Yes, Georg... I just didn't expect to run into anyone at this time of night in the dark. What were you doing?"

"Well, I was just... ah..." He started, not exactly sure of what to tell her. _I couldn't sleep, all I could think of was you and I needed desperately to find you, and even though it is still some time to the wedding, I just couldn't wait?_ No, he thought... He couldn't tell her that.

"Well, what were you doing up at this late hour?" He asked her, suddenly turning the question back onto her.

"I was, I mean I... ah..." She stammered. What could she tell him? _That all she wanted to do was find him and have him hold her in his arms and kiss her?_ No, she thought... She couldn't tell him that.

Suddenly, they heard a door open and saw a light come on down the corridor. Quickly, Georg grabbed Maria's hand and opened the nearest door, pulling them both inside and shutting the door. Just in time too, for at that moment, they heard footsteps going past their hiding place.

After a few moments, Maria spoke. "Who do you think..."

"Shhhh..." Georg quickly silenced her, his voice barely above a whisper. "I think they are still out there."

Maria stood there in silence. She couldn't see anything except a small slither of light coming from underneath the door. As she let her senses take over, she could hear Georg's quiet breathing just behind her, and the feeling of his breath on her neck gave her shivers down her spine.

They stood there in the dark in silence for several minutes before they heard footsteps going back past their hiding place and a moment later, the light went off, leaving them in compete darkness.

"I think they're gone." Georg finally whispered.

Maria let out a sigh of relief and the brief moment of tension created by the fear that they would be discovered was gone.

She let out a small giggle. "Well they didn't find us did they? By the way, where exactly are we? I can't see a thing!"

"I do believe we are in the walk-in linen closet, my dear." Georg laughed back. "I can't see a thing either!"

Suddenly Maria felt his hands upon her shoulders. "But I'm glad I've finally got you alone." He whispered in her ear.

Hearing his words and feeling both his touch and his breath on her neck, Maria felt her heart rate rise and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her neck. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back slightly, enjoying the feeling of his kisses. His hands seemed to wander from her shoulders down her arms. For a brief moment, his fingertip seemed to brush over her breasts, causing her to gasp before his hands finally rested around her waist.

"I've been thinking of you, dreaming about you actually darling." He whispered in her ear.

"Is that why you were wandering around in the middle night?" She asked, her voice slightly horse, overcome with the passion his kisses seemed to ignite inside her.

"Hmm mmm..." He answered as he continued to place feather-light kisses on her neck.

Almost involuntarily, Maria turned in his arms to face him, although she couldn't see him. Within seconds, his lips claimed hers and they found themselves kissing passionately while her body became enveloped in his arms.

Minutes passed as they continued to kiss. As Maria ran her fingers through his hair with one hand, while the other stroked his back, Georg let out a slight groan. "Oh Maria, how I need you..."

Upon hearing this, Maria pulled back, slightly breathless. "Oh Georg, I need you too! But..."

"But?" Georg stopped for a moment to question her.

"I think you know." Maria replied quietly.

"Yes, I do" he sighed. "I did promise we would wait, didn't I?"

Although she knew he couldn't see her, she nodded.

He pulled her back in close, holding her tight against him as he gave her a chaste kiss on the top of her head.

"Only a week to wait." He said.

"Six days actually." She replied.

"You're counting?" He questioned.

"Aren't you?" She asked.

All Georg could do was chuckle. They stood there holding each other for the next few minutes.

Finally Maria broke away. "I guess we should go back to bed. Separately, I mean" she corrected herself, almost sensing the smirk on Georg's face.

Georg quietly opened the door and checked the corridor for anyone before ushering Maria out of the linen closet. Giving her a quick kiss, he was just about to say goodnight to her when she said; "Tomorrow night, same time, same place?"

Giving a quiet chuckle, Georg replied "Certainly, my darling... Until then..."


	2. A Midday Encounter

**A/N: I had originally planned for "A Midnight Encounter" to be a one-shot. However, I had some requests for more so it is now two-shot, second part is "A Midday Encounter". I still don't own anything!**

**A Midday Encounter**

Maria was tired. After she returned to her room following her "encounter" with Georg, she found it very difficult to go off to sleep. She had laid in her bed for hours, tossing and turning, as all she could think of was what she had just shared with Georg in the dark. The feeling of his hands on her body and his tender, yet passionate kisses. Her desire for him to keep going and knowing that in less than a week, they would not have to stop. She had finally fallen asleep, dreaming of him.

Only a few hours later, she was awoken by Gretl. The children had started taking it in turns to come and wake her each morning, knowing how much she hated getting up early and her tendency to always run late. The little girl climbed into bed with her and chattered away, however Maria found it difficult to remain concentrated on her conversation, not only because she was tired but because her thoughts kept wandering back to Georg.

Finally, Maria rose, showered and dressed before joining the family and many guests downstairs for breakfast. As she entered the dining room, she noticed Georg was ready there, sitting at his usual place at the table. Actually, everyone was already there, she was the last to arrive. Down the other end of the table, Sister Berthe gave her a disapproving glare.

"Late again, Maria." Sister Bertha said.

"Yes, Sister," replied Maria, "my apologies." Maria gave her a deep curtsy in reverence. Sister Berthe had been sent by the Reverend Mother to act as a chaperone for her and Georg for during their engagement. The older nun had been formidable with not only making sure that she and Georg were never alone together, but was very strict on Maria herself, as she was when Maria was still a postulant at the Abbey. Maria did still sometimes catch herself suddenly dropping to the floor to kiss it whenever she saw Sister Berthe coming, something to which Georg found very amusing.

"No harm done," Georg said pleasantly as he stood to greet Maria. He gave Maria a kiss on the cheek, "sleep well darling?" He asked.

Their eyes locked for a moment and Maria knew he was thinking the same thing as her. Last night. Maria felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She gave him a quick smile and looked way, fearing that if she looked at him for any longer, she would give herself away. Instead she went over to the long buffet to serve herself some breakfast. Maria felt Georg come up behind her.

"Coffee darling?" He asked. Before she could answer, he put his arm around her, moving closer towards her to whisper in her ear, "I missed you."

The feeling of his breath on her neck as well as the memory of the previous night made her almost weak at the knees. She turned to face him and saw the intensity of the look in his eyes. A hunger and a passion that was for her alone.

Just then she heard a "Tut, tut..." from behind them. Maria turned to see Sister Berthe had come over to join them at the buffet and was now glaring at them. Giving Sister Berthe a mischievous smile, Georg poured some coffee for Maria before they all returned to join the rest of the family at the table.

Breakfast passed pleasantly over the next half an hour or so. Where once meal times were silent, since Maria had become part of the family meal times had changed to be noisy, filled with many conversations all going on at once. While Georg, in theory, was happy about the change that Maria had brought about, most mornings he did find that constant chatter irritable and would quickly retreat into the solitude of his study. This morning, however, he was in an especially good mood and the noise was not bothering him.

Despite several conversations going on around her, Maria's mind started to wander and was drawn back into memories from the previous night.

_The feeling of his hot breath in her neck, and the soft and passionate kisses that followed. Then the feeling of his hands wandering over her body. The way his fingertips brushed over her breasts and then..._

"Frauline?"

The question suddenly brought Maria back out of her daydream. She looked around in alarm, for a moment confused to who had just been speaking to her. Suddenly she saw seven pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Frauline?" Friedrich repeated. "Are you going to eat that or are you just going to keep staring at it?"

Maria realised that the piece of buttered toast that she had started to eat before her mind had begun to wander was still in her hand. Slightly embarrassed, she managed to stammer;

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. I must be tired I guess."

"Yes, you do look tired, Frauline," remarked Brigitta. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"Oh, I, um, I mean..." Maria started to say.

Georg could see that Maria was getting a bit flustered by all the questions and he knew all too well why Maria was tired, as he was certainly tired for the same reason. Therefore he tried to deviate the conversation away from her.

"Children," he said calmly, "I'm sure Frauline Maria is sleeping quite well, but obviously all the wedding preparations are quite tiring. Now enough questions for the moment, you children have lessons to attend to, Frauline Maria will be attending to those last minute plans with Frau Schmidt and I will be in my study if anyone needs me."

With that, breakfast was over. Maria shot a thankful look across to Georg who returned it with a wicked smile, pleased that the true nature of her tiredness was not revealed. Everyone then left the dining room to pursue his or her allotted activities for the morning.

Maria quickly found Frau Schmidt who was dealing with the majority of the wedding preparations. For the next few hours, Maria was occupied overseeing the final details of the reception seating plans, menu and floral arrangements. Finally she collapsed in a chair, exhausted by the mornings' activities. She hadn't had any time to think about her time with Georg from the night before she had been so busy.

"Well Maria," commented Frau Schmidt, "I think we made some good progress this morning. It is almost midday. How about we set up for lunch on the terrace?"

After being cooped up all day inside, Maria was pleased to go outside for some fresh air so the idea of lunch on the terrace sounded wonderful. Sister Berthe was already seated out on the terrace reading her Bible. As Frau Schmidt brought out two large tablecloths to place on the tables, Georg also wandered outside, joining them.

"Ah, lunch outside I see!" He commented as he took Maria's hand to give it a kiss. Sister Bertha looked up at them from her place on the terrace just to give them yet another disapproving look.

Just then Frau Schmidt groaned. "Oh dear, would you look at that; A big stain right in the middle of this tablecloth. I think we will need a clean one. Maria, my hip has been giving me pain again this morning. Would you be a dear and run up to the linen closet and fetch me a new tablecloth?"

"The linen closet?" Maria repeated, slightly alarmed. The memories of last nights' encounter with Georg came flooding back to her. She made a point of trying not to look at Georg in fear that she may blush at the thought of what they did in there in the middle of the night.

"Yes dear, you know the one, upstairs in the corridor just outside your room. Would you mind Maria? The tablecloths are right near the door as you walk in on the left."

"Ah... certainly Frau Schmidt." Maria replied and started to walk into the house.

Just as she was at the door, she paused and glanced back at Georg for a moment, an idea forming in her head. Hastily, before either Frau Schmidt or Sister Berthe noticed, she made a quick gesture with her head towards the house before going inside. Georg, catching her meaning, waited a few moments before excusing himself, claiming he had an urgent matter of business that needed to be attended to.

As he entered the house, Georg thought it may be obvious if he just followed Maria upstairs. Instead, he went around towards the kitchen to use the back stairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he was quickly upstairs and after a quick look around to ensure no one else was around, he hurried down he corridor towards the linen closet. The light was on inside.

Maria stood waiting for him, the fresh tablecloth found and in her hands. As he closed the door behind him, she remarked; "You took your time!"

Georg didn't answer but instead pulled her into his arms, causing Maria to immediately drop the tablecloth on the floor. Georg leaned down and kissed her, tenderly at first but then more urgently and passionately. As they stood there kissing, Maria had one arm around his neck while running her fingers through his hair. Georg groaned slightly as her other hand somehow managed to find its way inside his jacket and she ran her hand over his chest, feeling his toned muscles beneath his shirt. Georg pushed her back against the shelving as the passion of their kisses escalated. He moved to kiss her neck and just like what she had done to him, his hands wandered over her chest to caress her breasts gently.

Just then the door to the linen closet opened. Maria instinctively jumped out of Georg's arms and gasped to see Sister Berthe standing in the doorway, glaring at them. Caught! Maria's hands flew to her mouth in shock and she tried to think of something to say, anything to explain her way out of the predicament. She thought of saying; _this isn't what it looks like, Sister_ but she knew it was no use - it was _exactly_ what it looked like.

A very uncomfortable silence followed. Maria's heart was racing and she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to say something in explanation. "Oh Sister Bethe..." She started to stammer.

"Maria!" Sister Berthe cut her off instantly, her voice shrill. "Need I remind you that lunch is to be served in soon and I will not tolerate you being late to yet another meal?"

Sister Berthe slowly bent down and picked up the discarded tablecloth from the floor. She then leant in close before saying in a lowered voice.

"Now, I'll take this downstairs to Frau Schmidt. You have ten minutes. I do hope that you will use this time together... wisely."

She gave the surprised couple a wink and a look of knowing before backing out of the closet and closing the door behind her.

Georg chucked before remarking, "I guess we should take her advice then."

With that, he pulled a still shocked Maria back into a passionate embrace, knowing that they better not be late or there would _really_ be trouble from Sister Berthe!


	3. An Afternoon Encounter

**A/N: OK, I got requests for more, so more there is! Next part is "An Afternoon Encounter".**

**I still don't own anything.**

**An Afternoon Encounter**

The next few days passed quickly. Everyone was very busy with final preparations for the wedding that would take place in two days time. There were several trips into town for both Maria and the children for their final dress fittings and Georg locked himself away in his study for hours at a time, making all his necessary business arrangements knowing that he and Maria would be away for at least six weeks on their honeymoon.

Maria and Georg barely saw each other for more than a few moments each day and were constantly surrounded by chaperones whenever they did manage to see each other. However after being caught by Sister Berthe a few days before, the older nun had on one or two occasions given them a wink before discreetly exiting the room and returning around five to ten minutes later, allowing Maria and Georg to at least have _some_ privacy.

Despite this, they both felt somewhat frustrated at the lack of time together. Even their secret "encounters" in the middle of the night had been reduced to only a few minutes for not only were they both extremely tired, but each time they met, the passion of their kisses and caresses had escalated to the point that Georg feared that they would not be able to stop.

That afternoon was to be Maria's last at the villa for the following morning, Georg would be driving both Maria and Sister Berthe back to the Abbey where Maria would spend the final night before the wedding. Maria took the opportunity to spent time with the children, knowing how much they were going to miss her while she was away on her honeymoon with Georg.

The afternoon was hot and the children wanted to play outside. Maria took turns with either picking flowers with Gretl and Marta, playing catch with Friedrich and Kurt or playing tip with Louisa and Brigitta. Finally exhausted, she sat down on the grass for a rest and a chat with Liesl. Only a few minutes later, the other children joined them.

"Frauline Maria?" Marta asked. "Do you think Father might join us outside as well this afternoon?"

"I'm not sure Marta," replied Maria, "since he has a lot of business to organise before the wedding, he may be too busy."

"Oh," said Marta, her face looking fallen.

Maria's heart went out to her, knowing how all the children, especially the little ones, loved and would miss their Father.

"You know what?" Maria said getting up off the ground. "How about I go and see whether he can come out for a few minutes?"

Maria went inside the house and made her way to Georg's study. She knocked quietly on the door. She didn't a response straight away so she knocked a little louder.

"Georg?" She called out as she started to open the door.

Georg was sitting at his desk, working away on some documents, head down in deep concentration. Hearing Maria's voice, he looked up.

"Maria? I didn't hear you knock. What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"

Maria entered the room, closing the door behind her and walked up to Georg, giving him a kiss.

"You've been busy today." She said. "Do you think you could take a break soon?"

"Not sure, darling. I still have many things to organise and not a lot of time to do it."

"Oh," Maria looked disappointed. "It's just the children were hoping you could spend some time with them this afternoon, and I confess, I'd like to be able to see you as well!"

Georg moved his chair out away from the desk and pulled Maria to sit on his lap. He gave her a long kiss before replying. "Hmm... I'd like to see you too and of course the children. But I'm sorry Maria; I really just have too many things to do. I'm sure the children will understand."

"Yes, I'm sure they will, but Georg... We will be going away for 6 weeks, and well, they will miss you. Can't you spend just a little time this afternoon with them?" Maria asked.

"I have gone away for that long previously, Maria and they were fine." Georg told her.

"Yes, well that was before." Maria said, reminding him of the time before she came to the villa, of how he used to go away for weeks, sometimes even months at a time leaving them alone with the various governesses.

Georg looked at her for a long moment before responding. "I see your point, my love and you're right. Perhaps this can wait."

He gave her another kiss before they both went outside to spend time with the children. The children were overjoyed to see their Father and immediately engaged him in a game of catch. Maria sat down to continue helping Gretl and Marta arrange the flowers they had picked earlier. Around ten minutes later, Georg joined them and looked quite out of breath as he sat down.

"Really Maria, I don't quite know how you find the energy to do this every day." He commented.

Maria laughed. "I know. It can get quite exhausting! Perhaps we can play something with the children that doesn't require so much energy."

Kurt suggested they play hide and seek. They played two rounds and predictably each time, Georg was found first while Maria was found last as she had developed quite a reputation for finding the best hiding spots, whether it was up a tree or squeezed under a bush somewhere. It was starting to get late so Maria announced that they would have one final round. Louisa would be "it" and the rest of them would have free range of places to hide, whether out in the garden or inside the house.

As Louisa started to count, Maria was about to run off to one of her favourite hiding spots that she knew the children would not find her when Georg grabbed her hand and whispered, "follow me."

Intrigued, Maria followed him into the house where he headed for the back stairs. No one was around as they went up and Maria first thought that Georg was going to lead her back to the linen closet for some time together. She was surprised when they turned down a different corridor and she was a little unsure where he was taking her until they arrived at his bedroom door. Georg got a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door before ushering her inside.

"Georg, is this a good idea?" She asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Relax, Maria. We won't be in here that long. You know I need to get back to my work and the children will also be trying to find us. However, I realised before that you have never seen the master suite and I thought you may like to see it." Georg told her. "Besides, no one will think to look for us in here." He added with a wicked smirk.

Maria tried not to blush as Georg led her around the room. There was a large four-poster bed, made out of dark mahogany wood. There were matching bedside tables as a well as a large dresser opposite. Leading off the main room, was an ensuite and walk-in dressing room. In the dressing room, one side of the hanging space contained all of Georg's suits while the other side was empty, presumably cleared out in preparation for her things once they were married. The only thing that did hang on that side was Georg's black navy uniform, complete with his various medals already pinned on it.

Maria wandered over to it to look at it more closely. "Is that what you will be wearing at the wedding?" She asked him.

"Yes, my naval dress uniform." Georg replied. "I do hope the weather won't be as warm on our wedding day as it has been today, as it is a dreadful hot and heavy thing to wear."

"Oh," Maria said, "it is always deathly cold in the Abbey, even in summer. I'm sure you won't be hot. In fact, I'm sure you will look very handsome in your uniform."

Georg nodded, but thinking to himself that on their wedding day, seeing Maria in a wedding dress, and thinking about being alone with her after they are married, well… it would be enough to make _any_ man feel hot!

Maria walked back into the bedroom and couldn't help looking over to the bed, knowing that that was where Georg slept and thinking about what they might be doing in that bed after the wedding. Despite feeling a little awkward being in his room, as she was finding it harder and harder to resist him, she did feel a combination of nerves and excitement thinking about their wedding night to come.

Georg came up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck gently. Maria closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"So what are you thinking?" Georg asked her, whispering in her ear.

"You don't really want to know that, do you?" She said, her voice sounding slightly husky from the passion that Georg was stirring inside her.

"Oh, I think I do..." Georg replied, still kissing her neck, sending shivers down her spine and she felt a small jolt deep down in the pit of her stomach.

Deciding to tease him somewhat, Maria pulled herself gently from his arms and as she turned to face him, she asked a little mischievously; "I was actually wondering which side of the bed you sleep on?"

"Which side of the bed?" Georg repeated the question, a slight frown forming on his brow. "Ah, the right."

Before he could ask her why she asked, Maria gave him a cheeky smile before she went over to the bed, almost with a little run and jumped onto the left-hand side.

"What on earth are you doing?" Georg asked her with a chuckle.

"Just trying it out!" Maria laughed as she lay there looking up at him. "Care to join me?"

"That, my dear, would be very dangerous. _Very!_"

"Yes, I suppose so." Maria replied, sitting up. She patted the bed next to her. "Would it be alright if you just sat next to me?"

"Perhaps," he said sitting down, "although, still a little tempting, my love."

"Well as tempting as things may be, the children are still out searching for us, so I can't imagine it will be long before we have to return downstairs anyway."

"Yes, of course. Maria, you know I made a promise not to compromise you before the wedding but at the same time, we haven't been able to see each other much over the last few days. Maybe we should make, ah... best use of our short time together now."

He leant forward and took her face in his hands before kissing her gently. Maria responded by putting her arms around his neck before running one hand down his back. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands from her face to pull her into his arms. He ran his fingers through her short hair, relishing in its softness. They sat there kissing for the next minute or so before Georg found it too hard to control himself and so pushed her back onto the bed.

As they lay there on the bed kissing, his hands wandered down to her chest and he started caressing her breasts. Maria in turn moved her hand up onto his chest and slipped it in between the buttons of his shirt to feel his body underneath. Georg groaned and instinctively started to undo the top buttons of Maria's dress.

Maria gasped as she felt Georg's hand on her bare skin and tilted her head back to allow Georg more access as he had moved his kisses from her mouth down her neck to her chest. He started kissing her top of her breasts while his hand started to wander down to the hem of her skirt and travel up her leg.

They were hovering dangerously on the point of no return, when suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of a loud whistle.

Georg jumped in surprise and looked up. "What was that?" He asked.

"A whistle." Maria replied simply, catching her breath.

Sitting up, Georg, slightly irritated, said. "Yes, I realise it was a whistle, but whose whistle?"

"Oh surely you can recognise one of your own whistles when you hear them, _Captain_?" Maria said teasingly as she also sat up and started doing up her buttons.

"My whistle? I don't understand."

"Actually it was my whistle, the one you gave me on my first day here."

Georg still looked confused.

Maria continued. "Well, I gave it to the children earlier. I thought it might be useful for them to blow it before, ah… coming to interrupt us." She raised her eyebrows, giving him a playful look.

Georg laughed as he stood up and pulled Maria to her feet as well.

"Well that was thoughtful of you, and _very_ useful considering the timing. Saved by the whistle it appears! I really don't think we would have wanted the children to find us like we just were." He gave her a wicked smirk.

"Yes, I'm glad I finally found a use for that silly whistle." Maria replied with a giggle.

As they went to walk out of the bedroom to find the children, Georg turned to Maria and gave her another long kiss.

"Well, darling. I do hope you liked the master suite. But next time I bring you up here, I intend for us _not_ to be interrupted."

Maria started to blush. Nodding and giving him a little smile she said. "I'll look forward to that."


	4. A Morning Encounter

**A/N: So this is the final encounter, "A Morning Encounter." Thank you to everyone who posted lovely reviews and encouraged me to write more and continue this series. Big thanks also to the lovely ladies on TSOM Proboards forum for some ideas, in particular utility_singer for her great feedback during the final review of this chapter. **

**This one is definitely the last! Please review and be nice :)**

**I still don't own anything.**

**A Morning Encounter**

Maria was awoken from the deep sleep that she was in by the feeling of a strong arm wrapping itself around her waist and some gentle kisses on the back of her neck.

A voice whispered in her ear. "Maria? It's almost time to wake up. Our train will be leaving soon. I'm going to go and have a shower."

With that, his arm left her waist and she felt the bed next to her empty. As she opened her eyes, the knowledge that the morning was real and not a dream was apparent as she saw his naked form disappear into the bathroom.

Maria rolled over, moving to the other side of the bed and closed her eyes again, relishing in the warmth of the spot just recently vacated by her husband. Her husband. Maria smiled to herself as she thought back upon their wedding day just the day before.

Following the large ceremony at the Abbey, there was a lavish reception back at the villa. It all seemed a bit of a blur to her now, all the people wishing them well, the decadent food served, the dancing and then of course their farewells to the children.

This was followed by the car trip to the hotel where they were now staying. They did not speak during the entire car trip, however whenever she locked eyes with Georg, the piercing looks of desire that he gave her were enough to make her melt inside. Arriving at the hotel, his arm never left her waist while he expertly organised for their suite to be prepared. Upon entering the elevator while the attendant had his back to them, Georg started to tease her by moving his hand down from her waist to gently start caressing her backside through her skirt. Maria had looked up at him in alarm at his sudden boldness in which his only reply was to give her a wicked smirk.

Upon entering the luxurious suite, Georg quickly ushered the attendant out of the room after successfully obtaining a bottle of champagne from him. Knowing how nervous Maria was about their wedding night, Georg suggested they just spend some time sitting in the lounge room of the suite enjoying each other's company over the bottle of champagne while reminiscing over the days' events.

A little while later as the nerves were now gone, when he eventually moved closer to start kissing her, Maria was more than happy to respond to her new husband. After sharing many passionate kisses, Georg finally stood up, took her hand and led her into the bedroom.

By the light of the fire burning in the fireplace in the corner of the room, they slowly undressed each other while sharing soft, tender kisses and caresses. As their hands wandered over each other's bodies, their kisses became more passionate, stirring a desire within each other that could not be controlled. But finally, when it came for Georg to make love to her, he was so loving and gentle that any discomfort Maria might otherwise have felt was gone.

Afterwards as he held her in his arms, whispering sweet words of love, Maria finally understood what the Reverend Mother had told her about how the love between a man and a woman was holy. During the past week, they had been frustrated with the lack of privacy and had been trying to steal away to spend time together, but all of that was over now. For now they were married and after sharing their love with each other, they were one.

Maria stretched as she lay in the large bed and all she could do was think of him. She glanced over towards the bathroom. Georg had left the door ajar and she could hear his cheerful whistling before the sound of the shower starting. Getting up out of the bed, Maria quickly retrieved a satin robe from the top of her suitcase, not feeling comfortable enough to be walking around without anything on. Wrapping it snugly around her, she wandered over to the bathroom door.

Maria hesitated for a moment, feeling a little unsure to whether she should go in or not, so she just knocked gently.

"Georg?" She called out.

Georg was in the shower however upon hearing her knock, he poked his head out from around the shower curtain. He was dripping wet, slightly soapy, his hair plastered to his head.

"Good morning." He said giving her a sly grin, as he beckoned her over to where he was. "But Maria, there is no need to knock. After what we shared last night, you know I have no secrets from you."

Maria gave a little shrug and blushed slightly as she walked up him. Georg reached out to her, taking her face in his hands before kissing her tenderly.

"My love." He said affectionately.

"Oh, you're all wet!" She said with a small laugh, which his reply was to playfully flick some water at her while chuckling back.

His tone then turned a bit more serious as he then proceeded to ask her gently; "so, how are you feeling this morning? Are you, ah... in any discomfort?"

Realising that he was referring to their first time together the previous night, she shook her head.

"No, thank you for asking. You were very loving and gentle, darling. I'm fine."

"I'm glad." He told her sincerely.

Giving her a little smile, he poked his head back under the shower while Maria sat down on the edge of the bath opposite.

"So, did you sleep well, my love?" He asked as he continued to shower.

"Yes, with what little sleep we managed to get." Maria told him, playfully alluding to the fact that they had made love until the early hours of the morning. "I still feel a little tired."

"Well," he replied, "the train trip to Paris will take several hours so you can get some sleep then if you like."

Georg then started to tell her more of the details of their train trip to come, but Maria found herself not really listening. She was increasingly distracted by watching him in the shower. She could see the silhouette of his body through the curtain and every now and again, she got a brief glimpse of flesh through the tiny slit between the shower curtain and the wall.

Memories of the previous night returned to her and she could feel the heat rise inside her as she started to daydream about him. Georg, who had poked his head back out of the shower, suddenly roused Maria from her thoughts.

"Maria. Did you hear what I said?" When she looked back at him slightly confused, he repeated it.

"I said, we don't have very long before we have to leave to catch the train. I really _don't _want to be late."

"No, of course not. But you do realise, I do have a tendency to run late a lot of the time." Maria replied with a small laugh.

Georg gave her a wicked grin. "But perhaps we could save some time if you, ah... join me in here?"

Maria blushed again and she felt a small jolt down deep in her stomach as Georg reached out to her, pulling her to her feet and started to undo her robe. As the robe fell to the floor, he took her hand as she stepped into the shower with him where she was suddenly enveloped into his arms. As the water beat down upon their heads, they kissed passionately.

After a few moments Maria pulled back to gaze up into his eyes, which were full of hungry desire for her.

"Oh Georg," she gasped as he started to kiss her again. "I don't think we're going to save time at all. In fact, I think we _will_ be late. You really should have purchased tickets for a later train."

Georg gave her another long kiss before replying. "I did actually darling. I bought a second lot of tickets just in case, thinking that we would most _likely_ be late."

As he gave her a mischievous smirk, she pulled him back into a passionate kiss before saying.

"Well, we better make the most of the extra time. We don't want to miss that train either!"


End file.
